Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Titles * A Warner Bros. Animation Cartoon * "Tom and Jerry" * "A Nutcracker Tale" Ending Credits * Produced and Directed by: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone * Story by: Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Spike Brandt * Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Line Producer: Bobbie Page * Music Liaison: John Mauceri * Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Editor: Rob DeSales * In Loving Memory of: Joseph Barbera * Starring the Voices of: ** Chantal Strand as Tuffy ** Ian James Corlett as Paulie ** Kathleen Barr as Nelly ** Tara Strong as La Petite Ballerina ** Garry Chalk as King of Cats ** Trevor Devall as Lackey ** Richard Newman as the Toymaker ** Mark Oliver as Dr. Malevolent * Voice Casting; Michael Donovan * Additional Matering by: Tom Minton * Assistant Production Managers: Ben Kalina, John Diaz, Scott Rowden * Storyboard: Spike Brandt * Animation Timing: Kirk Tingblad, Jeff Hall * Character Layout: Spike Brandt * Additional Character Layout: Frank Molieri * Additional Animation: Spike Brandt * Models: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone * Background Design: Gary Mouri, Edgar Carlos * Background Paint: Roy "Eric" Semones, Jesse Silver * Model Cleanup: Doug Ninneman, Millet Henson * Animatic: Ben Kalina, Mike Magan * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Ann Sorenson, Jesse Silver, Tony Cervone * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Justin Schultz * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg * Animation Servcies: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd * Supervising Director: Dong-Young Lee * Production: Young-Tae Kim, Mi-Jeong Kim, Si-Tae Seong * Layouts: Chul-Young Lee, Se-Wook Lee * Key Animation: Jong-Soo Choi, Young-Soo Chun, Sang-Lyung Han, Jea-Ok Jeong, Hoon-Chil Joo, Yoon-Jeong Kang, Doo-Hyuk Kim, Jae-Joong Kim, You-Sung Kim, Wha-Jung Kim, Song-Whan Kim, Young-Min Kwon, Jong-Sun Lee, Hea-Lim Lee, Soo-Il You * In-Betweens: Eun-Hee Bang, Hyun-Jeong Kim, Mijeong Kim, Min-Jeong Kim, Tae-Yeon Kim, Jeong-Ha Kim, Eun-Kyung Kim, Mijeong Kim, Jong-Chan Lee, Young-Whang Song * Backgrounds: Mi-Kyung Kim,S ook Kim, Eh-Jin Park Song-Ie Lee, Ho-Sun Yang * Ink and Paint: Young-Hoo Suh, Jin-Hee Park, Soon-Im Song, Myung-Hee Jung, Mi-Sun Lee, Joo-Hyun You * Cleanup: Hae-Sung Kim, Sook-Kyoung Sung, Gun-Hyun Jo * Model Checking: Woon-Gi Choi, Eun-Ok Che * Final Checking: Seung-Joo Park * Scan: Soon-Jea Jang * Camera: Seok-Hoi Huh, Jung-Suk Lee * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Administrator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michele Beeson, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * DIalogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Mike Garcia * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Music Editor: Mark Keefer * Sound EFX Design: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargreaves, John K. Hegedes * Original Music from 'The Nutcracker": Pyotr Il Yich Tchaikovsky * Music Arrangements and Additional Music: Ken Gregory * Music Perrformed by: The Chamber Orchestra of Philadelphia * Conductor: Dirk Brosse * Executive Producer fro the The Chamber Orchestra of Philadelphia: Peter H. Gistelinick * Director of Operations: Michael Eberhard * Ensembles Coordinator: Martha Hitchins * Orchestra Librarian/Stage Manager: J. Robert Loy * Executive Assistant: Jeanette Hong * Recording: Weston Sound * Audio Engineering, Mix and Editing: Joe Hannigan * Audio Assistants: Matthew Conant, George Stevens * Video Playback/Cue Operator: Jerry Chestek, Christina Pisel * Click Track Programmer: Tima Starnes * Music Production Coordinator: Robbie Kearns * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Featured Songs ** "King of the Cats" *** Music by: Ken Gregory *** Lyrics by: Spike Brandt ** "War Song for Children" *** Original Music by: Tchaichovsky *** Arranged by: Ken Gregory *** Lyrics by: Spike Brandt * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Julie Moskovitz, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accoutning: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Development and Creative Supervision; Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner, Amy E. Wagner * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Production Management: Andy Lewis * © 2007 Turner Entertainment Co. · All Rights Reserved * "Tom and Jerry" and all realted characters and elements are trademarks of copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. * All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United Statesd and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. * Tyrner Entertainment Co. is the author of this motion piucture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. * The story, all names, characters and incdients portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with actual persons, places, building and products is intended or should be infeered. * Dolby Digital® * I.A.S.TE.-IA® Closing Logos * Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Christmas Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video